Shotguns
Mass Effect Shotguns refers to both a type of weapon and the unlockable combat-oriented talent that gives proficiency in them, available to Soldiers, Vanguards, the Krogan Battlemaster, and the Quarian Machinist. Shotguns are particularly deadly at close range and can grant the Carnage ability by leveling up in them enough. The shotgun is stored on the small of the back in its collapsed form, below your character's assault rifle and sniper rifle. Shotguns should be monitored closely when being used as they are prone to quickly overheating. Shotguns have a rate of fire of 0.8, i. e. one shot every 1.25 seconds. See also: Shotgun Guide. Talent Ranks :Level 1: Increases damage by 5%. Increases accuracy by 10%. :Level 2: Increases damage by 8%. Increases accuracy by 14%. :Level 3: Increases damage by 10%. Increases accuracy by 17%. :Level 4: Carnage :Level 5: Increases damage by 12%. Increases accuracy by 20%. :Level 6: Increases damage by 14%. Increases accuracy by 22%. :Level 7: Increases damage by 16%. Increases accuracy by 24%. :Level 8: Advanced Carnage :Level 9: Increases damage by 18%. Increases accuracy by 26%. :Level 10: Increases damage by 19%. Increases accuracy by 28%. :Level 11: Increases damage by 20%. Increases accuracy by 30%. :Level 12: Master Carnage Carnage Carnage is an unlockable talent used with shotguns to fire a concentrated fireball-like blast from the shotgun, causing it to deal massive amounts of damage to anything it strikes. Several enemies, notably Geth Shock Troopers and Geth Destroyers, use Carnage at the beginning of a battle. Luckily the blast is often slow enough to dodge and takes a while to recharge. The shot fired with Carnage has perfect accuracy, and can be used as long-range shots for which shotguns are normally not ideal. Carnage :Fires blast of particles inflicting weapon damage +50% to any enemy within 2 m of its impact point. :Recharge Time: 45s. :Accuracy Cost: 40%. Advanced Carnage :Inflicts weapon damage +100% within 2 m of its impact point. :Recharge Time: 45s. :Accuracy Cost: 40%. Master Carnage :Inflicts weapon damage +150% within 3 m of its impact point. :Recharge Time: 45s. :Accuracy Cost: 40%. Classes The following classes can use the Shotguns talent: * Soldier Unlockable * Vanguard Unlockable * Krogan Battlemaster Unlockable * Quarian Machinist Unlockable Shotgun types Below is a list of types of Shotguns and their base stats: Mass Effect 2 Shotguns in Mass Effect 2 are powerful close range weapons. All shotguns fire eight projectiles per shot (with the exception of the Geth Plasma Shotgun which fires three) and benefit from a short range bonus of 100% at point-blank. The shotgun is available to the Soldier and the Vanguard, but can be chosen by any class as a weapon specialization while on one of the main quests. The following squadmates utilize shotguns: Grunt, Jack, Jacob and Tali. Shotgun Models Below is a list of the types of shotguns in Mass Effect 2 and their base stats. † - Assuming all 8 pellets hit. ‡ - Assuming all 3 plasma balls hit a single target. Upgrades Upgrade Guide, section on Shotgun upgrades}} *'Shotgun Shield Piercing (Microphasic Pulse)' :Cost: 15,000 Platinum :Increases damage by 50% against shields and biotic barriers. Improves shotguns, heavy shotguns and assault shotguns for your entire squad. :With the addition of a phasic module to the mass effect field generator, each slug is encased in a phasic envelope before it is fired at a target. This disrupts any mass effect field protecting the target, resulting in superior penetration. :Note: Changes the letter designation from M to S (e.g. S-23 Katana Shotgun). *'Shotgun Extra Rounds (Thermal Sink)' :Cost: 25,000 Platinum :Shotguns, heavy shotguns and assault shotguns double their rounds. This bonus affects the entire squad. :More efficient heat-sink materials improve the absorption an dissipation of heat. Allows for smaller, easier-to-carry heat sinks. :Note: Changes the letter designation from S to X (e.g. X-23 Katana Shotgun). Also doubles the amount of ammo picked up accordingly. *'Shotgun Damage 1 - 6 (Synchronized Pulsar)' :Cost: 2,500/5,000/7,500/10,000 Platinum or 50,000 Credits :Provides +10% shotgun damage. Improves shotguns, heavy shotguns, and assault shotguns. :This upgrade improves the weapon's mass effect field generator, increasing the mass and acceleration of each round fired. :Note: For each damage upgrade, a letter designation will be added to the name of the weapon (i.e. 1/5 = a, 2/5 = b, etc.) See Also *Assault Rifles *Equipment *Heavy Pistols *Heavy Weapons *Pistols *Shotgun Guide *Sniper Rifles *Submachine Guns *Upgrade Guide Category: Combat Category: Equipment Category: Weapons Category: Talents